custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Keeper of Reality
The Keepers of Reality are a race of mysterious all-powerful beings. Their job is to protect and govern all of reality. History In the time before time, there existed the One Being. They wove the fabric of reality and created the multiverse. They set in motion the creation of planets, stars, and even life. The One Being created the Great Beings. The Great Beings then created an abundance of things. The One being created the many different Elemental Powers by separating them from the Ultimate Element. The One Being observed the multiverse, watched events unfold; new realities forming under their eyes. The One Being also saw those with evil in their hearts; rising to power, being overthrown by one cause or another. Very few had become so powerful that they could be considered a threat. Eons passed, and the One Being considered finding a successor. They found perfect options in each reality. So, the One Being appointed them Cosmic Protectors of their own respective realities. The One Being then said that whenever a Cosmic Protector has a successor, they shall become a Keeper of Reality. And for eons, that very thing happened. Many Cosmic Protectors have been chosen and become Keepers of Reality when they find a successor. The pantheon of the Keepers of Reality has expanded vastly over the course of eons. When one is a Keeper of Reality, they are now a Keeper of Reality in every reality. A Cosmic Protector has unlimited power, meaning they can be a Cosmic Protector in every reality if they wish, but as there is already a Cosmic Protector in each reality, they keep to their own reality. Abilities and Traits Keepers of Reality possess the Ultimate Element, meaning they have unlimited power. They have the ability to create and destroy entire universes, change the events of history, literally anything. As previously stated, once a Cosmic Protector finds a successor, they become a Keeper of Reality. However, the only thing that separates the two is simply their title. A Cosmic Protector is equally as powerful as a Keeper of Reality and vice versa, this is because a Keeper of Reality is simply a previous Cosmic Protector. All a Keeper of Reality needs to do to make something happen is think about it and decide that it will happen. Keepers of Reality, like Cosmic Protectors, have the ability to see into every possible reality and future. While some may find this maddening, the Cosmic Protectors and Keepers of Reality are able to retain their sanity in spite, or because of their limitless knowledge. Mask and Tools When a Cosmic Protector becomes a Keeper of Reality, they have the option to keep their equipment they had as a Cosmic Protector. Most choose to abandon their tools as they have no need for them anymore, as if they had need for them as a Cosmic Protector. They tend to keep their masks primarily for sentimental reasons. Known Keepers of Reality *The One Being *Shiva *Anubis Trivia *The One Being has no gender because there was no such thing as a gender. It was only when the One Being created life that they assigned the traits "male" and "female". *The Keepers of Reality are inspired by the Watchers from the Marvel Universe and the Guardians of the Universe from DC Nation. *The Keepers of Reality in the image are the outlines of the Shadow Priests from the Mortal Kombat franchise. Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Generation 2